Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating container that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements the cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters. The controller can control a motor to rotate the container according to one of the cycles of operation.
Historically, laundry treating appliances have single dose dispensers, with provided compartments or cups, typically in a drawer or under a cover, in which the user of the appliance would fill with a dose of treating chemistry, such as detergent, that was sufficient for the cycle of operation to be selected. Recently, bulk dispensers, i.e. dispensers holding multiple doses of a treating chemistry, have become more common, yet with single dose dispensers still being dominate.
Some washing machines are capable of determining a presence of an over-sudsing condition in the appliance during a cycle of operation. Over-sudsing conditions occur when too much detergent has been added resulting in excess bubbles and foam in the washer. Bulk detergent systems for washing machines need to “know” the correct dosage of the detergent they are dispensing in order to dispense enough to effectively clean the contents, but not so much as to waste detergent or cause over-sudsing conditions. Typical bulk dispensing systems automatically add the detergent or other treating chemistry to the washer with time and amount determined by the washer's controller. These systems require the user to input the detergent concentration (e.g. 2×, 3×, 6×) for the washing machine to determine dosing. This requires the user to accurately input the concentration, which may not always be present on the label, and for detergent concentration to be uniformly calculated for all detergents. For example, dosing for all “2×” detergents is assumed to be the same, even if a different manufacturer has different dosing guidelines. Over-sudsing conditions could also be caused by manual addition of detergent (e.g. for pre-treating), or from other soaps that end up in the load.